


beneath the cherry blossom tree

by flowersforyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, bora can't admit her feelings, bora plays the bass, siyeon plays the drums, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforyooh/pseuds/flowersforyooh
Summary: siyeon auditions for a band, but she didn't expect to fall head over heels for the bass player in the process.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	beneath the cherry blossom tree

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a suayeon fic and this is what i came up with! enjoy :D 
> 
> p.s sorry for any mistakes

Siyeon entered her garage and left the door open a bit, no stranger to passerby's, and threw her school bag and hoodie in a pile on the floor. Before her mother or sister could come in and annoy her she quickly picked up the drum sticks and placed herself in front of the drum kit. She let her heart guide herself and bashed every beat she could think of to let out the pent up anger she felt for no reason after hanging with Bora today. But she knew why it was there this time.

Both her and Bora were eighteen now. In no time Bora would be heading off to a fancy performing arts school and Siyeon would be left in their mundane, boring old fucking town to go to community college with no one but Minji by her side. And not that Minji was great company, because she most definitely was when she wasn't sucking the face off Yoohyeon every second of the day, but Siyeon had feelings towards Bora that she wasn't ready to let go of yet. Siyeon knew she couldn't just see Bora go like that. 

Her body fell still instantaneously and she froze in place. Her drumsticks fell down on her snare, her legs raised from the pedals at her feet, and she stared across the street at the perfect, suburban house she knew all too well, with the room full of band posters and the girl she'd loved for months. Siyeon is hopeless. How is she going to let her go. 

\----------------------------------------

5 months earlier.

As if it were second nature, her feet rested upon the pedals below her as she placed herself on the stool in the dimly lit room. She removed the drum sticks from the back pocket of her jeans and cleared her throat. 

"Lee. Siyeon, Lee." She said timidly, afraid to make eye contact with the three girls in front of her. The drumsticks spun around her fingers.

"Well, Siyeon Lee, show us what you got." 

Her clammy palms gripped the best they could around her signature black & red drumsticks as she took a second to conjure an impressive drum beat for the girls in front of her. The uncomfortable silence hung around their heads, as Siyeon finally crossed her arms and got into position. Her right drumstick fell onto the hi hat, her left drumstick the snare, and all at once the cogs inside Siyeon's head started moving and the silence was replaced with the sound of the old, worn out drum kit. 

Siyeon instantly felt at home. Her arms moved with precision and key and if drumming were a sport you could bet Siyeon would always be in first place. She always made the worst drum kits sound like they were bought yesterday. The gaze of the three girls in front no longer felt like scrutiny but envy as they watched her limbs fly around the drum kit with nothing less than passion. Sweat flew off her arms and forehead as she continued to move, bashing the symbols with all she had and moving around the drum kit with accuracy.

She hit the crash one last time and removed her legs from the pedals, clearing the hair out of her face and for the first time that evening she took a deep breath and looked up at the girls in front of her.

The redheaded bass player met her eyes straight away and all at once Siyeon couldn't breathe, speak or move. Was there always a pretty girl sat in front of her, this whole time? The grip on her drum sticks felt clammy once again and her confidence subsided as the bass player did nothing but stare at her. The girl sitting next to her leant over and whispered into her ear. You'd think with how quiet the room is, Siyeon would hear it, but her rampant heartbeat was the only thing she could hear right now. The bass player smiled at whatever the girl said and took a stance in front of Siyeon, with one hand in her pocket and the other pushing her hair back. 

"I think we have a new drummer." 

With a sigh of relief, Siyeon met her eyes for the second time that night and a smile fell upon her face. She stood up from the drum kit and each of the girls shook her hand with a "Well done!" but Siyeon could only focus on how small the bass players hands felt when they shook. How could she play bass with hands that tiny? 

Siyeon exited the practice room and headed up the corridor, whistling to herself and thinking of how well the audition went, counting herself lucky she was in a band with a super pretty bass player. However before she could even place one foot on the steps leading to the main building she heard someone behind her shouting her name. 

She turned around, and through the flickering lights of the long corridor she made out the silhouette of a small girl jogging towards her. If she would've caught the girl's name earlier she would've shouted at her back, but she didn't, and shouting "tiny bass player!" back at her might seem quite insulting, so she made a mental note to ask for the girls name. She watched in amusement as the girl took a good fifteen seconds to jog down the eerie corridor towards her.

"I'm Bora." The girl got out between pants as she reached Siyeon, doubled over with her hands on her knees and Siyeon inwardly high-fived herself as her job was done for her. 

"Nice to know you have a name. I was just planning on calling you 'the bass player' for the rest of the year." Siyeon joked and Bora laughed, or more a high pitched shriek that ran through Siyeon's ears came from the girls mouth. Siyeon didn't expect that at all but she laughed with the girl.

"Well, drum player, I ran up to you because I thought you might want my number because, you know, we're band mates and all now so-" the girl stopped and reached into the pocket of her grey jeans, pulling out a small slip of paper and handing it to Siyeon, "here you go."

Siyeon smirked and took the paper. "What about the other members numbers?" 

Bora looked around awkwardly. "I mean. I guess you could just... go get them? If you want to that is." 

"You know, tiny bass player, maybe I'll just keep yours for now." Siyeon said and Bora looked down to hide her smile. Siyeon turned around and headed up the basement stairs to be greeted with the cold November air on her face and thoughts of the bass player that wouldn't leave her head.

\----------------------------------------

That same weekend Bora had decided to come practice with Siyeon in the cluttered garage Siyeon called, lightly, a "practice room". After two days full of texting the girls had discovered by chance that they lived across the same street from each other and Siyeon had a hard time deciding whether or not that was a good thing. However, the two girls seemed to have a lot in common. Siyeon was content with how comfortable she found herself being around the girl. 

"How do you play bass with fingers that small?" Siyeon asked as she caught herself watching the girl mindlessly play.

"Well, it's easy. It's all in the wrist. My fingers may be tiny but as long as I can move my hands around the fretboard accurately and quickly then I'm all set. I just bend my wrist up like this, see?" Bora replied as she showed Siyeon how her hands bent up to the top string from under the neck of the bass. Siyeon hummed in response. "Impressive."

The two girls had finished all the stuff they had planned out today and Siyeon looked beyond her open garage door from the stool at her drum kit to the hill behind Bora's house, noticing that the sun was setting and leaving a pink and orange hue in the sky. Bora followed Siyeon's eye-line and too noticed the colour of the sky.

"I've always been a sunset person." Bora murmured. 

"Me too."

Bora looked at the girl. "Then why don't we go to the hill?"

Siyeon smiled and nodded, letting Bora eagerly grab her hand and lead her across the road, behind Bora's house and up the hill. The two seventeen year olds headed up the steep mount of dirt with Bora practically dragging Siyeon by her wrist and when Bora looks back at her, wind in her hair and a wide smile on her face, the sound of her laughter ringing through Siyeon's ears, Siyeon's heart flipped in her chest and suddenly Bora was ten times more enticing and delicate than an autumn sunset could ever be. 

They reached the top of the hill and Bora sat against the singular cherry blossom tree, patting the pink petal covered grass for Siyeon to take a seat next to her. The hill was tall enough for both girls to be able to see the sun just above the horizon and over their town. 

"You ever been up here?" Bora asked.

"Nah. I thought you owned it, since it was behind your house." Siyeon said with a pout.

Bora laughed. "Well, technically we do, but I wouldn't get too mad if I saw a gorgeous girl like you going up this hill." She said and Siyeon suppressed the inevitable blush that would spread across her face, but Bora's eyes betrayed her and they both shared a smile.

"Tell me more about you, Siyeon."

Siyeon stared out at the sunset, admiring how the shades of pink reflected off the sea in the distance, and looked down across the town to watch the people who may be coming home from work or taking an evening walk. Siyeon often found herself wondering about other people's stories as she passed them. Where they grew up, what problems have they faced, what's their passion, what do they study, who do they love. She wondered if anyone found themselves wondering the same about her. Apparently, someone did, and that someone was right next to her.

"Well I moved here six years ago with my mother and my sister. My father left the family and we were low on money so we were kind of forced to move. We moved here from Incheon, so it was quite the way away. I found myself feeling homesick after the first week and so I needed a distraction. That's when my sister, Gahyeon, suggested I take up the drum lessons they were offering at the local community centre. It seemed like a good distraction. So I did. It was hard for the first few lessons but I picked it up, the teacher said I was a natural. I bought my own drum kit about two years in, when I was thirteen, and it's been with me ever since. Even my lucky drumsticks. I've had them since I was thirteen and I can't remember the last time I messed up while playing with them."

Siyeon doesn't know when, nor does she know how, but somewhere in the middle of her speech her hand found Bora's and they were currently interlocked and laying in the pink petals between them. 

"I have to admit Siyeon, you are good at what you do. With the drums and stuff. I thought you had eight arms when you were going around the tom toms that fast." 

Siyeon laughed and let her thumb run along the top of Bora's hand.

"I'm happy you moved here." Bora said as she looked down at their hands in the petals and breathed in deeply, reciprocating Siyeon's actions. The two shared a timid look and if Siyeon's eyes could speak, they'd say "me too". 

The sun set and time flew, the two somehow inching closer and soon enough there was no pink petals between them anymore as Bora's head rested upon Siyeon's shoulder and the last of the sun fell beneath as far as they could see.

"How have we never met before?" Siyeon mindlessly asked. "It's quite crazy that we've been in the same school for four years now, but somehow have never met."

"I don't know. Maybe fate was just waiting for the right moment to throw us together." Bora proclaimed, followed by a yawn and Siyeon loosened the grip on Bora's hand, instead throwing her arm over her shoulder and laying Bora down in her lap.

"I was waiting for you to do that." She murmured sleepily. Siyeon's eyes traced Bora's features like a talented sculptor and whoever painted Bora deserved everything Siyeon could offer because she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen a girl more divine and gorgeous than Bora. Siyeon's hand danced through Bora's hair and Bora let out a sigh at the touch, letting herself relax into Siyeon's hand and feeling safe at the fingertips of the girl above her. 

"What do you want to do in the future." Bora said and her eyes fluttered open to look up at Siyeon and once again Bora pulled on the rope that was Siyeon's breath and took it away. All she could think about was how damn fantastic Bora looked in Siyeon's torn up jacket and Siyeon had the instantaneous desire to pull Bora in and kiss her. But she didn't. She couldn't.

"I hate being asked that question." Is all Siyeon says. Bora hums and gives her a solemn nod. 

"No plans of marriage, a job, anything?" Bora pushed and Siyeon shakes her head. "I don't even know what I'm gonna do tomorrow, Bora. Never mind the rest of my life. I have no ideas, no inspiration, sometimes it feels like I'll just be stuck here for my whole life. In this boring old town with it's boring old people and boring old stories. And then maybe one day I'll get married, but I'll still be here. And I won't have accomplished anything. I don't have a plan Bora. Growing old scares me." 

Before Siyeon knew it, Bora was upright and pulling her in for a hug, her face resting in the crook of Siyeon's neck and her fingers rubbing comforting circles into her back. 

"You'll figure it out one day, Siyeonie." Bora whispered into her ear and Siyeon admired the way Bora was always able to find some type of diamond in the shit, like in the way that her boring old name sounds when it's falling from Bora's lips, and the way she made Siyeon feel like maybe, just maybe, one day she'll be something. An icy tear ran down Siyeon's mellow face and landed on a petal beneath them. She tightened her grip on Bora and thought about how, if given the chance, she'd stay here forever. In Bora's arms, under the moon.

\----------------------------------------

4 months earlier.

"You do! You like her!"

"I don't fucking like her!" Siyeon shouted back, sending a drumstick flying in Minji's direction, but missing terribly and hitting Yoohyeon. Her, Minji and Yoohyeon had been sat in Siyeon's garage for the most of the day, trying to coax Siyeon into admitting that she liked Bora. But as you can probably tell, they'd gotten no where with Siyeon's indestructible walls. 

"Fuck I'm so sorry Yoohyeon-" Siyeon blurted and Minji erupted into a fit of laughter at the scene, but stopped as soon as she saw Yoohyeon pouting.

"Anyways," Minji started, now hugging Yoohyeon, "just admit it. I'm not gonna judge you. It's kinda clear anyway."

Siyeon huffed and retrieved her drumstick from Yoohyeon. 

"I'll walk the world twice before I admit to liking her." 

"So you're implying that you do like her?"

"What? No!"

"That's what it sounds like to me."

"Me too!" Yoohyeon chimed in, and Siyeon aimed her drumstick at her, shutting her up. 

"Pass me your phone." Minji demanded.

"Why?" 

"Just do it. It'll benefit you."

Siyeon slowly reached to her phone and passed it across to Minji, who unlocked it and pulled up iMessage. 

"Queen SuA? Really? You know what, I don't even wanna know." Minji said all at once and Siyeon felt herself panicking at the thought of Minji texting Bora. But she trusted Minji to not do anything stupid, so she watched in anticipation as Minji typed away. 

"There," Minji said, satisfied, and passed her phone back to her, "you have a date with her tonight. On top of the hill. We wish you luck!" 

And with that, Siyeon was speechless. She watched Minji and Yoohyeon walk out of her garage hand in hand, and looked at the hill across the road. She was fucked. 

\----------------------------------------

Siyeon looked down at the town from her spot upon the hill, and back to her watch to check the time. She had two minutes until Bora was meant to arrive. She studied the town closely, finding comfort in watching strangers go about their day doing stuff she didn't know about. She scanned her eyes upon the people, some on bikes, some on feet, some in their work suits, some walking their dogs, some with children, and she smiled. Nothing beat the view she got from up here. Immersed in the view, she almost missed the footsteps on the grass behind her. She looked over her shoulder at the girl. Her eyes instantly lit up as she saw the beautiful girl approaching her. She smiled softly.

They didn't say anything as Bora sat down on the blanket next to her, only needing to share looks and smile at each other. 

"It never disappoints me." Bora started, and Siyeon knew where it was going before it even started: "but I think I'd rather look at you." 

Siyeon glanced down at Bora, who was next to her and staring at the sunset in a thoughtful silence until Siyeon's movement caught her attention. Bora looked up at her and Siyeon swears she saw the sunset reflect in Bora's eyes, and her heart swelled in size. Bora sighed contently, and looked back at the sunset, leaning her head on Siyeon's shoulder and intertwining their fingers.

Siyeon pressed a soft kiss into the top of Bora's hair and slowly rested her head on Bora's. They watched the town buzz beneath their feet and the sunset in front of their eyes. 

"You doing okay?" Siyeon whispered down at Bora. Bora gave her hand a squeeze. "Yeah." 

They were as comfortable as they could be, on top of the hill, watching the sky change colours and listening to each other's heartbeat.

Siyeon pulled her head away, and stared down at Bora lovingly. The latter noticed the movement and reciprocated Siyeon's stare. Siyeon studied Bora's face, her eyes flickering over every part of her face as if she were trying to memorise every single feature she could. Siyeon couldn't think anything other than how absolutely gorgeous Bora was.

Bora felt safe under Siyeon's gaze. It didn't feel wrong, or awkward, and the smaller of the two leant up to plant a kiss on Siyeon's cheek. The taller was startled, and her face adorned a look of surprise before she smiled, not being able to control it. She looked away at the sunset, too flustered to maintain the eye contact with Bora. Unexpectedly, Bora brought her hand up to hold Siyeon's cheeks and turned her face back towards her. 

"Don't turn away, I want to see you." She said. Siyeon sighed and looked at Bora, noticing the proximity was much closer than it was before.

"What's on your mind." 

"How do you know something's on my mind?" Siyeon shot back defensively. It was Bora. Bora never left her mind, and right about now she was thinking about how easy it would be to just lean in and kiss her. 

"Because you have that thoughtful look in your eyes," Bora whispered "you're thinking about something." 

"You want to know what I'm thinking about?" Siyeon asked, and Bora nodded. 

"I'm thinking about you." She simply stated, removing Bora's hand from her face and interlocking their fingers. The expression on Bora's face was unreadable, but Siyeon took it as a good one.

"What a coincidence," Bora started, "I was just thinking about you too." Her hand slowly took Siyeon's, lifting it up and pressing her lips to the back of Siyeon's hand, then settling it back down on the blanket in between them softly.

"You know, I was going to say this last time, but you look really good in my jacket." Siyeon laughed, looking at the floor. 

"I'll keep it in mind to steal it more then. But I have to agree, I do kinda suit it more than you." She teased and Siyeon shoved her shoulder. 

"But if there's one thing I can say for sure, it's that looking at you is definitely more worth it than looking at the sunset." 

Siyeon looked over and took Bora's gaze, holding it and trying not to blush at the girls words. "How do I turn the flirt feature off." Siyeon said sarcastically.

"You can't! You'll just have to deal with it."

"Hm. Well, I guess I could get used to it." 

Bora's head goes back to Siyeon's shoulders and Siyeon drowns in her presence, trying to push her feelings away but it's impossible as Bora gets closer and nuzzles her head into the crook of her neck, breathing hot air onto the girls neck and gliding her thumb over the top of her hand. Siyeon's emotions almost felt like explosions as she looks down at the small girl, who's eyes reflected the world in front of them and who's wordless actions made her feel overwhelmed with emotions. Siyeon swore she didn't like the girl, but as Bora once again leans up to plant a kiss on Siyeon's cheek Siyeon melts into her and an unstoppable smile spreads across her face. Siyeon could be staring at the sunset right now, admiring the different colours it paints across the sky, but she opts to look at Bora instead. Her lungs are filled with nothing other than Bora's perfume, her head filled with nothing other than the small girl next to her.

"I know you're staring at me, you know." 

"Isn't that the whole point?"

"Eh. I guess so." 

\----------------------------------------

2 months earlier.

"One, two, three, four!"

Siyeon's drums, Bora's bass, Minji's guitar and Yoobin's guitar all came into unison as they started practicing their first song from their new EP. It'd been five months since they started their band "DreamCatcher" and their first EP was already in the makes. They didn't have a label or a manager, just Handong who would sit at the side of practices to give them pointers and Yoohyeon to help them with recording. Luckily Yoohyeon's dad was the CEO of a music company and allowed the girls to use one of his recording studios. Seems like kindness ran in the blood of the Kim family.

Siyeon didn't lie when she said she never messes up with her signature drum sticks. Her brain guided her around the kit as her muscle memory came into play. This means Siyeon could play and simultaneously look at Bora play her bass, who she definitely did not have a crush on. Or, thats what she tells Minji, only to receive a "bullshit!" in response and a Yoohyeon agreeing with her. 

"Even if I did like her-"

"Which you do."

"Stop! As I was saying, even if I did like her, I'm hopeless. Fucking Hwang Hyunjin likes her." Siyeon bemoaned. 

"Fuck Hwang Hyunjin!" Minji yelled and brought her hand down on the table, eliciting the attention of the whole cafe. Siyeon apologetically smiled at the people around her and brought her gaze back to Minji who didn't seem bothered at all. 

"So what are you gonna do? Confront her about your feelings or let them linger until Bora inevitably moves away and sells her soul to the devil for fame and you never see her again. Because we all know she's on the road to great things, Siyeon." Minji offered with a soft tone. Siyeon leant back in her seat. Minji was right. 

"I think I'll settle for the second option."

"No you fucking wont!" Minji declared, once again hitting the table and this time no one looked. "You're going to go to her, and tell her how you feel. I can't bear seeing you like this anymore!" 

Siyeon grimaced at Minji's words and slowly nodded. She picked up her bag and made her way out of the cafe. 

\----------------------------------------

It was that night, under the cherry blossom tree, that Siyeon decided to bring her guitar to the top of the hill and surprise Bora. Maybe if she played the song that always reminded her of Bora, Bora would get it in her head that Siyeon *liked* her and it was driving her crazy.

She sat under the tree, on a blanket, strumming the strings of her acoustic guitar, in her favorite torn up jacket, looking over the town as she did every evening she spent upon the hill. The seasons were changing from summer to autumn and just like last year the floor of the hill was covered in a layer of pink petals that reminded Siyeon of the first night they spent up here together. She smiled, unbeknownst to herself, bittersweetly. 

"Lee Siyeon!"

The voice she knew all too well bellowed from the bottom of the hill and she gazed down to see Bora making her way up, wearing her favorite slipknot t-shirt and some ripped up jeans. Siyeon watched Bora in awe, as if climbing a hill could be the most beautiful thing someone could ever do. 

She reached the peak and took a minute to stretch and catch her breath, admiring the sunset in the distance. 

"It never disappoints me." She announces, staring out at the sunset, "but I think I'd rather look at you."

"Don't be silly" Siyeon replied and she blushes, a feeling not foreign whilst around Bora. The girl clambers down to sit against the tree on Siyeon's blanket and Siyeon breaths in the comforting perfume of the girl. Bora motions to the guitar in her arms. 

"What's this for?" She asks and Siyeon clears her throat to make sure she sounds confident when saying this.

"I want to sing you a song."

Bora's smile spread from ear to ear and Siyeon vows to make her nothing but happy for the rest of her life if this is what she'd be rewarded with. Siyeon's heart flips for the thousandth time that year as Bora claps her hands together happily and doesn't let her smile subside as she says, "Let me hear it!"

Siyeon clears her throat again and sits up against the tree, letting her hands get into position and strummed the first chord.

DAY6's 'I Like You' fell from Siyeon's lips as she strummed on her guitar, letting all the emotions be channelled into nothing other than her singing, and (hopefully) letting Bora know how she really felt. She closed her eyes, feeling pink petals fall from the old tree above them as she sang, and letting Bora listen to everything she had to say in song form. Siyeon could never admit her true feelings so right now she hoped Bora wouldn't be oblivious and that she would get the hint.

"Saranghago shipeoyo geudael..." Siyeon sang, strumming the final note and finally opening her eyes, letting a singular tear run down her face. She looked at the sunset, the reflection on the sea, the people walking, it was almost as if she was getting deja vu from when they both first sat upon this hill. Neither of them spoke. She looked over to Bora, who was twiddling her hands in her lap, tears threatening to spill over her eyelids that Siyeon didn't know about. Every emotion washed over her at once at she stood up. This was a mistake.

"I-I'm sorry Bora." 

Siyeon felt her own heart break in her chest as she stood up and dropped her guitar on the blanket, stepping on the pink petals and turning them brown under her shoe, and walking away. Bora didn't say a word. Not a "wait, Siyeon!" or an "I like you too." Siyeon was left with nothing. 

She stepped inside her room, throwing her stupid torn up jacket that Bora loved across the room and kicking her guitar stand over. She didn't even realise that she'd left her guitar on top of the hill. She threw herself face forwards onto her bed, and was surprised when no tears fell out of her eyes. All she felt was pain. Now Siyeon really wished that she'd just settled with option two and not listened to Minji. 

\----------------------------------------

Present day. 

It'd been a month since Siyeon had left the band. She couldn't bare being in the same room as the girl she's still hopelessly in love with. 

Sometimes, in the mornings when she's getting ready, she'll look across to see Bora staring at her through the windows that faced each other. Siyeon would feel flattered if it wasn't Bora who was staring at her. And so, she closed her curtains on the girl.

Staring down at her drum kit, she didn't even notice the figure stood at the entrance to her garage watching her. So that's why, as soon as she did notice the figure, she nearly jumped out of her skin and let out a scream.

"Sorry to scare you." Bora said whilst awkwardly looking at the floor.

"Why are you here." Siyeon deadpanned, biting at Bora's heart.

"I just... need to talk to you. Meet me at the tree." She said and turned around. Siyeon was fucked. As much as she didn't want to speak to the girl right now, the thought of turning Bora down left her with a sense of dread in her chest. So, she stood up, put on her torn jacket, and walked across the road and through the alley next to Bora's house that lead to the hill. She trudged up the hill with her hands in her pockets and sat on the blanket and against the tree next to Bora in silence.

"Never disappoints me." Bora whispered and Siyeon felt a pang on her heart. Bora didn't say the next line. Silence fell upon the two once again.

The sunset wasn't nice on this particular night. That's how Siyeon knew she was lying. The sky was grey, the ocean was grey, the people were grey, it were as if all colour had been drained from the world. 

"Why did you leave." Bora asks out of no where and Siyeon stares at her. She laughs emptily. "Because I can't handle being in the same band as the girl I'm in love with. Even this, right now Bora, this is a struggle. I wasn't going to follow through and meet you here but I still care about you enough." 

Siyeon watches as Bora wordlessly plays with the white petals on the ground. Her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth. Siyeon could cut the tension with a knife. 

"I'm sorry." 

And that's all she says. The white petal between her hands is ripped into two and thrown onto the pink petals beneath her, and Bora stands up. She looks down at Siyeon with a broken look on her face. Her hands dig into her pockets, and she walks down the hill. Once again Siyeon is left with nothing. But she wasn't allowing that this time.

"I thought you came here to speak." Siyeon shouted down at the girl, who was half way down the hill.

"Not to fucking break my heart again."

Bora turned on her heels and looked up at Siyeon, tears rolling down her cheeks and her hands coming up to run through her hair. 

"Say something!" Siyeon screamed at her, the pain in her voice ripping through the air and cutting straight through Bora's heart. 

"Don't just leave me here like this, Bora, I swear to fucking god. I never meant to like you Bora. I never meant to fall for you but please just say something." Siyeon yelled between sobs. Tears streamed down her face and left their mark on the petals below.

Bora slowly took steps back up the hill until she was face to face with Siyeon, avoiding her eye contact.

"I'm sorry." Bora proclaimed quietly.

"Sorry for what." 

Silence, again. It swallowed Siyeon up. It was deafening.

Bora looked up at Siyeon through foggy eyes and reached up at the girl to wipe her tears. Siyeon allowed Bora's small hands to cascade along her cheeks and wipe away her tears, the touch sending shockwaves of pain throughout her entire body. Siyeon felt herself beginning to sob and Bora hugged her, letting the taller girl cry into her shoulder. Bora didn't like her back. That was the bitter pill to swallow.

"I'm sorry for hiding my feelings. I'm sorry for being too scared to own up to them. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I'm sorry for not saying anything. No one's ever been up front with me about their emotions. I like you a lot, I panicked, I was a dick... I'm just so sorry, Siyeon." 

Siyeon pulled away, confused at Bora's words. She sniffled and wiped away the last of her tears. 

"Look." Bora remarked, pointing towards the sea. A gap in the grey clouds had opened and the pink sky reflected off the sea once again. Petals fell around the pair as they stood hand in hand and watched the clouds give way to the beautiful sunset they knew all too well. Colour had flooded back into the world. Siyeon took a look around, at the sky, at the ocean, at the people, and breathed in the air. 

"It never disappoints me." Bora said. "But I think I'd rather look at you."

Siyeon turned to face Bora, who was smiling tenderly at the girl, and slowly placed their foreheads together.

"Don't be silly." Siyeon whispered. She smiled at the familiar line. 

"I'm sorry for not saying anything back then..." Bora trailed off. Siyeon hummed. She couldn't say it was okay, but she could acknowledge that Bora was sorry.

"Can I make it up to you?"

Siyeon raised her eyebrow nodded at the girl hesitantly. 

Bora grabbed onto her shoulders, pulling herself up and Siyeon breathed her familiar perfume in as without warning, Bora's hand wrapped around the back of Siyeon's neck and their lips met in front of the sunset. Bora was much more than Siyeon could've ever expected, and she pulled her in at the waist to get impossibly closer to Bora. The kiss was slow, and weird, and if Bora knew that she was Siyeon's first this probably wouldn't be happening right now. She ignored her thoughts and focussed on how soft Bora's lips felt upon hers, trying her best to follow Bora's initiative.

They pulled away slowly and once again Siyeon rested her forehead against Bora's, breathing in deeply, and leant forwards to place a kiss against her forehead. 

"I like you too, Siyeon."


End file.
